Signal cables are often attached to electronic devices to support the transfer of signals and/or power to and from the electronic device. In a typical example, a hand-held microphone has a signal cable located at its base which connects to a mobile communication unit. Ordinarily, the microphone is welded or assembled using screws or other fasteners, and the cable permanently secured to the microphone using a strain relief member. Wires from the cable attach to circuitry internal to the microphone. Such arrangement is typical for electrical devices having an attached power or signal cable.
In many instances, a cable attached to a device becomes damaged or destroyed thereby rendering the tethered device unusable. Some implementations provide for cable connections which support user replacement of damaged or worn cables. A cable may have a multi-pin electrical connector which plugs into a mating connector located on the device. For applications requiring ruggedized cable connections that can withstand substantial stress, a cable collar has been used to provide primary strain relief support. One such example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,882 issued on Jan. 3, 1995, to Gong et al., for a Bar Code Symbol Reader With Locking Cable Connector Assembly. Here, a signal cable is removably connected to a handle of a hand held bar code reader, and the cable interface provided with a gasket to protect against environmental contaminants, such as dust and the like.
It is desirable to have electronic device and signal cable assemblies which are easily manufactured, and which have reduced weight, part count, and manufacturing costs, with consideration given to reducing assembly time, and number of assembly operations. Preferably, the electronic device has a user replaceable cable connection that is sealed to survive water submersion.